The main objectives of the Spelman's Biomedical Research Improvement Program (BRIP) are to facilitate and increase faculty productivity in the biomedical sciences and to make the departments involved more effective in training undergraduate students for research in the biomedical sciences and related fields. To sustain these basic objectives, we are proposing funds for some equipment and resources which would enable current faculty members to continue to develop and sustain their research potential, and funds for a new investigator who is highly motivated toward initiating a research project. Spelman is requesting funds for the direct support of research projects (equipment, released time, supplies, technicians, student participants, summer salaries for investigators, travel and consultant costs) in the following broad categories: Biochemistry, Experimental Psychology, Cell Biology, Bioinorganic Chemistry, and Molecular Biology.